GM's Journal - October 1893
Sunday October 1st, 1893 Mrs MacTannon begins to research, in earnest, the possibility that a traitor is amongst the Rippers and sets her full mind to the task. For much of the beginning of the month, the other senior Rippers go about their duties within the lodge: Belladonna making extracts to be used in the future, Sir Robert learning from Prof. Challenger. Garvin and Rig, along with Carmen, head out to stake out the gentleman's club that Sgt. Williams was seen to enter. Thursday October 12th, 1893 It is suggested that some method of gaining a guaranteed truthful interrogation is needed in order to find who is betraying the lodge. Belladonna researches this along with Mrs MacTannon, and discovers a Rippertech implant that can give the recipient limited control over another's actions - the Mesmeric Gaze of a Vampire! Sir Robert volunteers to undergo the procedure, once it has been fully researched, and also agrees to hunt the beast himself. While Belladonna studies what she can of the Rippertech, he searches out the lair of one of the undead! Thursday October 19th, 1893 Sir Robert finds and slays his vampire, returning to the Lodge with his prize. Friday October 20th, 1893 - The Hunters Hunted Garvin, Rig and Carmen Rig is spotted by Sgt. Williams, and arrested. Thanks to quick thinking by Carmen, and a well swung sap from the hand of Garvin, his incarceration does not last long. The Sgt. is knocked unconcious and taken to the Dagger and Sheath where a telegram is sent to the lodge. Belladonna and Sir Robert Belladonna successfully removes the eyes from both the Vampire and Sir Robert, then disaster strikes as she cuts into one of the Vampire's eyes, and drops the other, damaging it. Sir Robert is left blinded, and Belladonna rushes out with Jeffrey in tow in the hopes of finding another suitable donor! She is lucky in finding a vampire, and after a great struggle she and Jeffrey are victorious. They return to the lodge and are able to replace Sir Robert's eyes - though unfortunately, unlike the previous vampire, this ones eyes do not match Sir Robert's in colour. Mrs MacTannon Performs a ritual to allow her to detect magical emanations, and a revelation comes to her. She proceeds with her investigations alone, mindful that involving others could destroy the progress she has made. Saturday October 21st, 1893 Mrs MacTannon goes with Hobson to the Dagger and Sheath to pick up Rig, Garvin, Carmen and Sgt. Williams. When they return to the Lodge, Garvin prepares to question the Sgt. and asks the ladies to leave. Before she departs, Mrs MacTannon attempts to remove the ring that the Sgt. is wearing (identical to the one that Garvin wears and was given to him by the man in the red sash) and the Sgt.'s arm combusts, slaying him. Mrs. MacTannon is also severly burned by this, but Belladonna is able to deal with the worst of her wounds. Sir Robert, using his newly implanted eyes, begins his interrogations of the lodge members. Hobson is the first to be questioned, and it would appear that he is not informing upon the lodges actions to any member of the Cabal. Sunday October 22nd, 1893 Reverend Steel returns from France, bearing a leather satchel which he keeps close to his person at all times. It transpires that he has with him the Holy Grail and the Spear of Destiny! They have been acquired during his time in France, recovered from the spirits of evil templars that, in life, had defiled the holy artefacts. He blesses the Grail, removing the taint from it, but is still at a loss as to what to do with it. The Spear of Destiny remains unblessed, at the reccomendation of Mrs. MacTannon. Belladonna travels to the Mayfair Lodge to render assistance having reciveved a letter from one of the Rippers there. Monday October 23rd, 1893 Rig and Garvin enlist the Reverend's aid in investigating the Gentleman's club into which the ring-wearing men have been entering. The Reverend is turned away, as he is not a member, but over the rest of the day he discovers much about the "Kerberos Club" - which is apparently a club that only those who have been close to death may join. While watching the back of the club Rig and Garvin spy more ring-wearing men entering. Later in the evening, the Reverend secures an invitation from one of the members to visit the club. He learns that the Club has three levels of membership, the First, Second and Third heads (of the mythical Kerberos). While he is in there he sees Archie, being led into a private area by the man in the red sash! Tuesday October 24th, 1893 A day of discussions and planning as to how best to divine what is occuring in the Kerberos Club. It is ultimately decided to sneak in in the early hours of the following morning. Wednesday October 25th, 1893 The Rippers make their way to London and Garvin sneaks ahead to 'see if the back door is open'. Apparently it is, and he enters, closing the door behind him. Ten minutes pass, and Mrs MacTannon moves forward to try the door, which is locked. She retreats to discuss what to do next, when Garvin leaves the building and declares it empty. He is interrogated by Sir Robert's hypnotic gaze, and his story is confirmed. They leave, somewhat confused, and Belladonna and Mrs MacTannon have a private discussion regarding Garvin's actions. Sunday October 29th, 1893 The Rippers Travel to Ipswich in the hopes of finding a Vampire. They are unsuccessful, but instead encounter the Graham family, who are supporters of the Rippers. They are invited to Dinner, and then to the Wedding of their Daughter, due to occur at Sifley hall, two days hence. Wednesday October 31st, 1893 Arrive at Sifley hall, the home of the Lang Family, into which Amelia Graham is to be married this evening. The day contains many strange events. Rig encounters a spirit in the woodlands at the edge of the estate. Sir Robert discovers strange inscriptions around the grounds. Belladonna is attacked by a poltergeist in the Library, and spies a young man secreting small straw dolls about the house and grounds. Garvin meets the bride-to-be who does not appear entirely happy with the wedding, and it is discovered that the marriage is happening in order to restore the fortunes of the Graham family. The Reception begins with many speeches - Belladonna is shocked as she translates Lord Lang's speech - dedicating the life of his new daughter-in-law and all the guests to a 'Dark Lady', then the lights go out and the Langs and their servants attack! A battle in the darkness ensues, during which a number of scarecrows burst into the room to aid the Langs. The Rippers are victorious and are able to save the lives of the innocent guests, but many of them are left injuured.